


You’re gay?!

by Mixk



Category: Common Law
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis catches Wes in a compromising situation that changes their relationship irrevocably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re gay?!

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic when I read this [interview](http://www.tvweb.com/news/set-visit-common-law-season-1-with-michael-ealy-and-warren-kole) in the common law tag, I just knew I had to write something about it. I wrote the first few lines out, and let it sit in the drafts until I had more time to write it out completely. Here it is! Hope you like it :)

“Oh my God.”

Nothing could have prepared Travis for this scene. It all makes sense now, every little piece of the puzzle falling into place as Travis takes in the sight in front of him. Disheveled hair, undone buttons, slightly swollen and blushing lips. Travis never saw this coming, catching his partner making out with some tall attractive guy, in a bar restroom of all places.

“Travis!” Wes pulls away from the man he was just locking lips with, looking so red now Travis could think his partner had spent an entire day in the sun.

“You’re gay?!” is all Travis can come up with for a reaction, it’s not his brightest moment, he admits it, but damn it if he isn’t shocked. He glances at the guy next to Wes, and sizes him up—hispanic, taller than Wes, muscled. Travis doesn’t like him.

“Are you serious, Travis?” Wes mutters with a frown, pinching the bridge of his nose. Wes looks at his conquest, and suggest they get out of here—right in front of Travis—to which the guy grins all too happily.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at work, Travis.”

Wes leaves him alone in that restroom, completely frozen, wondering just what the hell happened. It takes him longer than he’d like to turn his brain back on and leave. He doesn’t know why it bothers him so much to have seen Wes with another man, he just knows that it does.

———————

“You never told me you were gay!” Travis brings it up in therapy the next day, earning himself a glare from his partner. They’ve just had a talk about this, which mostly consisted of Wes asking him to not make such a big deal out of it, and to keep it out of their therapy session. He doesn’t care if Wes doesn’t want him to bring it up, he feels betrayed that his partner of almost ten years never told him such an important fact about himself.

“I thought you knew! It’s not like I’m hiding it or anything,” Wes shoots back, letting out a frustrated grunt. They have the group’s attention, of course, looks of shock and interest written all over their faces. 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Travis says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You’re a detective! I shouldn’t have to tell you this, and I figured if I didn’t, Alex would’ve told you sooner or later since you insist on keeping in touch with her so much,” Wes throws his hands up in the air.

“Guys, can you tell us what happened?” Dr. Ryan intervenes, looking quite intrigued. 

“No—”

“Wes and I went out to a bar last night, and I caught him making out with a guy in the bathroom,” Travis explains, and frowns when the women in their group let out giggles and start talking between themselves. 

“Shut up, Travis,” Wes warns him.

“Wes, is your sexual orientation something you’re not comfortable with?” Dr. Ryan asks softly, looking at Wes with sympathy that Travis just doesn’t share at the moment.

“I’m perfectly comfortable with it, I’m just not comfortable sharing my personal life in such a crude manner,” Wes replies, turning to look at Travis. 

“What about you, Travis?”

“I don’t care that he’s gay, I care that he didn’t tell me,” Travis explains, looking at the others for support.

“I think he’s jealous,” Dakota says with a grin, to which Rozelle hums in agreement, and Mrs. Dumont nods vigorously. The men look at him questioningly, eyebrow raised, and Travis feels like he’s being backed into a corner. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Wes says with a scoff, and Travis silently thanks his partner for intervening here, because he can’t even come up with something to say other than a pathetic ‘yeah, absolutely ridiculous’. 

“Travis is straight, guys,” Wes adds, but that doesn’t seem to convince any of them. 

“Doesn’t mean he can’t be jealous,” Dr. Ryan says, and holds a hand up to stop Travis from interrupting her. “Perhaps not in a romantic sense,  but have you considered the fact that Travis may feel jealous of that man you were with because he gets to see an important part of you you never shared with him?”

“That is actually true,” Travis says, finding himself quite happy with the explanation Dr. Ryan came up with. But still, part of him still isn’t at peace when he thinks about Wes with another man, and they don’t have enough time to discuss it in today’s session.

—————————

It doesn’t take long for Travis to figure out that Dakota was in fact right, and that he is jealous of this guy Wes hooked up with—and never saw again, Travis learned with great satisfaction.

A week after the ‘incident’, as Travis named it, he finally confronts Wes. It takes him a couple of hours to gather the courage to go to the hotel Wes is staying at, to think about what he’s going to say, but he gets there. 

“Travis, what are you doing here?” Wes asks, dressed in his night clothes—light t-shirt, pajama pants—something Travis doesn’t get to see that often, and finds oddly attractive. He’s so used to seeing his partner all dressed up in his fancy lawyer suits that seeing him like this, dressed like an ordinary guy, it makes Travis feel like his partner isn’t some unattainable man.

He grabs Wes’ face, and crushes their lips together, his tongue breaking in Wes’ mouth, his hips thrusting forward to collige with Wes’. Wes responds to him for a moment, before breaking the kiss as abruptly as Travis initiated it.

“What the hell, Travis?” Wes says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Dakota was right, I may have been jealous,” Travis says as he steps in further into the room—closer to Wes—shutting the door behind him. Wes looks stumped, and steps back, looking at him as though he’s gone insane.

“You’re freaking me out, Travis, are you drunk? high? What’s going on?”

“I’m perfectly sober,” Travis shrugs, and pushers Wes on his bed, watching his partner fall flat on his back, before he straddles him. Wes is staring up at him with wide eyes, a light blush on his cheeks, and in this precise moment, Travis knows without a doubt that he doesn’t want anybody else but Wes. “And I want you.”

“You’re straight!”

Travis takes Wes’ hand and places it on his crotch, where his erection is easily palpable through his jeans. He looks down at Wes with a grin, knowing full well he’s won, and leans close to his ear. “Am I?”

That night is the first of many to come, and even though Travis wishes it had happened a lot sooner, he’s just glad that it did. 


End file.
